Demigod Life
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Autumn is 13 and has recently has faced a terrible loss but life is going to really challenge her when she realises she's the child of a Greek god. She will be faced with new situations in her new life and it doesn't get easier with the new prophecy... It's not going to be easy since her first quest could be fatal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Great. My Best Friend Is A Donkey.

It's my first day back at school in 7 months and it went terrible. Terrible is definitely an understatement. It's just like saying Hitler was "slightly mean". It's November 22nd and it's fucking freezing here in Portmagee.

I see Eddy waiting for me at the school gates; he's scratching his short, fuzzy ginger beard which I've always thought makes him look older than he actually is. He's 15, 2 years older than me, but he could pass for 22 with his height and facial hair.

I smile weakly as I see him and he grins hard, showing off his terrible teeth. "First day back, eh?" He says in his American accent.

"Yup," I mutter as we walk into the school gates. I feel like helping him along since he's on crutches. He's had bad leg trouble all his life.

Kids stare and laugh at me. They always have, but since my absence, it's grown much worse. I walk through the corridors and I see people laughing at me, staring at me and whispering about me; as usual, I ignore it.

"They're staring," I moan as I pull my hair to the side.

"Yup. Don't worry Autumn, they are idiots. Just ignore them,"

"I am," I hiss as I see the girl who was my best friend 2 years ago. Man she's a complete slut now. She sniggers at me and walks away with her friends.

"Good. How's Uncle Jay doing?"

"He's good," I nod weakly. "What lesson have I got first?"

"History. I've heard rumours around, saying that you're doing Greek Mythology," He grins.

"Cool," I nod. I wish he was my age. I wish he was in my class. But he's not.

We say goodbye and I head into my classroom. Everyone stares at me. I know them all, of course, since I was at school with them 7 months ago. But it's been a while. The first people to approach me at the table where I usually sit, at the back of the class, is Simon and Caitlin.

"So, you're back now," Caitlin says in her chavy accent.

I nod. "Yeah,"

"Well, took you long enough to return. Why were you off again?" Simon teases. I can't believe I used to have a tiny crush on him...

"Piss off," I groan.

Thank god the teacher walks in and he has to sit down. Our teacher is Mrs Warnock, a harsh middle aged lady with funny eyes and a pervish smile.

"Hello! Oh, Miss Black, it's great to see you again,"

I nod blankly and bite the inside of my cheek.

"Great. So today we shall be starting our topic of Greek Mythology!" She grins and the class groans.

She babbles on about these gods I've never heard of but I'm just staring out the window. I love my home, here in Southern Ireland. But memories often make it painful here. It's then when a girl, Maya, passes me a note as she giggles.

I open it and shake my head. There's a very badly drawn and a mean picture of me drawn on it and its annotated with mean words. I close my eyes and tears want to escape, but I don't allow them.

Often I can't control my emotions. I can't help it, I didn't mean to punch Maya and flip my table, followed by storming out of the class. I run down the staircases, pass Eddy's classroom and he sees me through the glass bit in the door and I make a beeline for the school gates.

I run out the gates and I jog down the street.

I come to a stop after a few minutes, since I have shit stamina and I just catch my breath. I see a man, late middle aged, looking at me. He smiles and approaches me...

"Autumn Black..." He almost hisses as he comes nearer me. I start to back away, but I find I'm not looking at a man anymore... I'm seeing a... I don't even know what it is. It can't be what it looks like; it can't be a type of monster. Can it?!

I'm screaming at it and kind of holding up my fists, which really won't protect me from this 3 metre high creature. But I see something running towards me...

"Eddy?" I whisper as he appears, but it isn't exactly him. He looks like him from the waist up, but he has legs like a donkey or something... Man, I'm so confused.

Eddy pushes me away with force that knocks me onto the ground and he pulls out some dagger and stabs the creature. I'm on the floor gasping, struck dumb by the dead monster and my half donkey best friend.

"Autumn... Listen, we need to go somewhere," He says, scratching his goatee beard.

"W-what just happened and whaaa... What are y-you?" I gasp.

"I'm a saytr, now I need to take you to America. Now, come on we need to meet someone,"

"What is going on?" I scream as he dials a number on his phone.

"Chiron, listen I need to bring her to Camp now. A Fury found her... Yeah, yeah," He says through the phone. "Book me a flight which leaves in 3 hours,"

I am so confused... Gah thus day is just going great isn't it.

He cuts off the phone and crouches down low in front of me.

"Autumn... We need to go somewhere. Something bad has happened and if we don't leave now, then your life could be in danger. You need to trust me,"

I nod softly and follow him down the street.

"What about my Uncle Jay?" I whisper as I pull my hair our of my face and check my feet for new cuts.

"I'll make something up," He groans and we walk down the street further. We come across a Mercedes convertible and I see him bust open the door with his hooves.

He somehow opens the door and climbs in the front seat and he beckons me into the passenger seat.

"You can't just steal a car!" I screech as he puts his hooves to the pedals.

"Oh yes I can," He smirks as he got wires the engine and we are off.

I stare at the donkey half of him.

"Eddy! You can't drive! You are 15!"

"No I'm not," He smiles as he hits 60mph. We'll get done for speeding. And driving underage without licenses. And stealing a car.

"Then how old are you?" I ask, but he never replies.

After an hour, he passes me a backpack. I see inside there are at least 4 outfits of mine and some of my essentials.

"When did you get these? And where are we going?"

"You're house. And the airport. We're going to America. I need to take you to Camp Half Blood,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: How I Hate Travelling.

(Autumn's POV)

Somehow I manage to fall asleep on the car journey. I don't know for how long I sleep, but I wake when Eddy is shaking my shoulders and parking our stolen car at the Dublin Airport.

"Here," Eddy says as he passes me a backpack I recognise. I open it up and also see items I recognise... I lift up a shirt; a black one with the Harley Davidson symbol on it.

"Eddy! This is mine! Where the fuck did you get it? I've been looking for this for like weeks!"

"I packed a bag of clothes and stuff for you a month ago. Just in case. Go to the toilets and change into some clothes. I'll meet you at the terminal,"

I emerge from the loo wearing the black Harley Davidson shirt, tight black ripped jeans, about a dozen and a half vibrant green and black bracelets on my arms and, as usual, no shoes. I also regrew the dark vines in my mess of hair since the others got torn.

"Alright. Our flight leaves in an hour, so I'll explain everything," Eddy says after we've been in checkout. He sits me down and tells me about the Greek Gods, Camp Half-Blood, Saytrs, Monsters and Demigods. I can't believe it's true. It can't be.

"Wait. So... My Mum didn't reall-"

"-Die in a car crash when you were a month old. You're Mum is a Greek god. I don't know exactly which one yet, but you'll be claimed soon enough,"

I'm still confused, I still don't know if I believe him and I was about to ask him more questions... Until we both realised our plane is leaving in 5 minutes.

We ran, me carrying the rucksack and his small man satchel thing and him running/galloping/something-I've-never-seen-before all the way to the departure gate for our flight. We flashed our passports and flight tickets and got on the plane. Literally everyone was looking at us weirdly. Course they were. A barefoot thirteen year old goth with weeds in her hair and a ginger teenager with a goatee, crutches and crooked legs have just got on the plane probably 20 minutes late.

The flight took something like 7 hours. I filled up the time by reading my book which is "Divergent" by Veronica Roth, listening to music by Imagine Dragons and Ed Sheeran on my iPod and doing funny, but cruel, things to Eddy when he was sleeping. I hate travelling. It's so hard and boring and ever so tiring. I wish I could just suddenly zap myself to the place so I wouldn't have to travel. Man, that's be epic.

When we arrive, we get out the plane and Eddy "borrows" another car from the car park, this time it's not as glamorous; it's a rusting truck.

"Could you of got a Lamborghini? Or a Porsche? Or even a fucking Volvo?" I moan as we climb in, the door creaking like it's gonna fall off.

"Nah. You overreacted about the expensive car last time, so I thought you'd like this one better," He smiles and I moan. "It's a three hour drive to camp, so deal with it,"

The whole trip was quiet and boring. It was definitely hard for an ADHD kid like myself. Well, not really quiet, since Eddy was constantly playing the old Buddy Holly disc in the truck. Over and over. Literally, right now I could sing the whole of the song "Peggy Sue".

It is near midnight when we come to a forest and Eddy stops. We get out and hike in. Within minutes I see Camp. Holy shit... This place looks amazing. We walk in and Eddy removes his trousers, revealing his goat legs.

"I'll never get used to them," I mutter silently as I look away from his legs and we tread further through camp, pushing past armed teens and going past these cabins. All the people look at me, but that's not new, so I just keep my head down low.

We soon come to a huge house and Eddy knocks on the door and a horse answers. Wait, no it's a man. And a horse. Today is just getting sooooo much better... He smiles. "Ah, so this is her,"

Eddy nods and pats me, well it feels like he slaps me, hard on the back. "Chiron, this is Autumn Black. Autumn, meet Chiron,"

I nod in greetings. I'm too shocked, baffled, stressed, confused, worried and tired to say anything.

"So, Autumn, you must be shattered. I'll get someone to give you a quick tour and hopefully you'll be claimed and we can send you to your cabin so you can get to bed," He smiles. He then looks further into the distance and shouts out to a dark haired girl. "AZALEA!"

The girl, Azalea, hips over towards me. She looks 14 or 15 and she's fairly pretty. She's slender and tall, has glossy long black hair, dip dyed blue and she has dark cocoa eyes and tan skin. "Hi! You must be new, I'm Azalea Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. I'll show you around,"

I follow the hyperactive girl around the camp. Man, I'm ADHD, but this girls ADHDness is off the scale of ADHDness. She rambles on about everything from boys at camp to quests, from cabins to Pokemon and to food and youtubers. I'm so full of mixed emotions that I can hardly take any of it in.

She starts to slow down either the speaking and studies me. "Hmm... I wonder who your godly parent is. You're wearing a Harley Davidson shirt so you could definitely be a kid of Ares, but you look too kind for a kid of him..." Then she fingers the weeds in my hair. "But these definitely show signs of Demeter,"

Firstly, I can't help it that I can fucking grow plants by touching things. It all started when I was little and I'd plant daisies over the fields wherever I ran. I couldn't control it well until I was around 8, but now I use it to my advantage.

I can create massive walls of brambles on a road or grow gorgeous red roses over a desk. I like to add some difference to my messy brown hair sometimes, so I grow these thin dark-green weedy vines into the roots of my hair. I think they look fairly decent.

Azalea finishes. "But... Hm. I don't know who yours is. Maybe Demeter," And at that second, I hear a mystical weird sound and suddenly she's gasping at me. I look at her in confusion and I look down at myself. I gasp in surprise. I have girly flowers all weaved into my hair and I have a long floral dress on and I have flowers and vines round my ankles.

My first thought: Fuck that's a horrid dress, too girly.

Second thought: Wait, am I a kid of Demeter?

Final, and most important, thought: Now. Where have my Harley Davidson shirt and jeans gone.

I rub my head in confusion and tiredness. "Huh. Wait, who's my Mum?" I ask Azalea wearily. But before she can reply, I've blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Right... I'm having the worst of luck today.

(Autumn's POV)

There's this constant buzzing in my head, ringing in my ears. My head throbs and I taste some weird sweet aftertaste. Man, I had the weirdest dream... There was this monster and Eddy took me on a plane to America and we arrived at this camp place. Odd, huh?

I slowly rub my temples and open my eyes. I look around and I see I'm laying on a bed. I peer down at myself and see I'm wearing a white strappy long dress with real flowers all over it. Wait...

I sit bolt upright and get head rush. It wasn't a dream. I see Eddy peering down on me. He's smiling and ugh, he's got his furry legs on show. "You're awake,"

"And you're a donkey,"

He huffs. "Goat. And the correct term is Saytr," He sighs, then he sits down next to me and pats my shoulder. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything, I think," I say. "So is D-Demeter... My..."

"Yes, she's your Mum," He replies calmly.

I sigh softly and ask in a small voice. "D-did my dad know she was a godd?" I ask as I bite my nails.

"Yes, he did know. Your dad met her, fell for her knowing who she was, you came along and she had to leave him. That's what left him so heartbroken over the years, even if he still did know she would have to go one day... And I guess that made him..." Eddy doesn't finish the sentence, mainly because I know what happened and I do not want to talk about it. He coughs and claps his hands together. "Right! Subject change. It's an hour before breakfast so I should take you to the cabin to meet your siblings," He smiles. "But maybe you should change first,"

Eddy waits outside my section of the infirmary, like a gentlemen, so that I can change into what he laid out. He lays out an orange "Camp Half-Blood shirt, a black hoodie and ripped black shorts. Why did the shirt have to be orange? I HATE orange. It's my worst colour. I hate it more than poo brown and bogey green and I really hate them.

I change and run my fingers through my waist length wild brown hair. The vines in my hair don't match my outfit, but I don't really give a shit; I've got much bigger things on my mind.

I follow Eddy past cabins, number 18, 17, 16 ect.

"Eddy, have you told my Uncle where I am?" I say softly as we pass cabin 14.

"Yeah, I've told him where you are and everything. Basically, it's a very long story, but he knows all about the gods and all of this. Maybe I'll tell you the long story, when it's convenient to you,"

I sigh in reply. "Can I er at least call him soon?"

"No can do. Demigods and phones, don't mix. Just don't ok? You can Iris-message him soon, alright?"

"What? Iris what?"

"Ugh never mind. I'll explain later," If he keeps saying "I'll explain later" all the time, I'll never know.

Soon we approach a cabin, cabin 7. The cabin door is decorated with flowers and weaved vines, the roof is thatched with sturdy hay that has a green tint to it and the whole wooden outside of the place is decorated with, and surrounded by, plants. All different, from shrubs to roses and from orchids to miniature bonsai trees.

Eddy knocks on the door and a tall athletic girl with icy hair and roses in her hair answers. "Eddy! Is this the new girl?" She asks as she pulls her crimson floral dress down slightly. She looks at me and smiles hard. "Hey, I'm Louisa-Rose Viper, head of the Demeter cabin. Welcome to Cabin 7, the Demeter cabin," She smiles.

"Hi, I'm Autumn Black," I say as I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and fix my hair.

"Hey Autumn! Come on in," She smiles and leads me in. I follow her and when I look back to see Eddy, he's already hobbled off.

I see the cabin and my mouth hangs open long enough for a bug to fly in at the sight. The wooden walls of this huge cabin are an light oaky colour and they have different plants creeping up them in different places here and there.

The flooring is grass, actual grass with a few flowers dotted about too. There's half a dozen bunks and nearly all of them look occupied. The bunks themselves are a wood a few shaders darker than the walls and the sheets are a blinding white.

"So, there's 10 of us at the moment, there is one other person, Marlo Green, but he's on a quest in Finland as we speak. Autumn, there's a free bunk under little Nia, you can go there. Make yourself feel at home, since this is your home. Guys, be nice," She warns, in a slightly jokey time.

This place is quite nice, it smells of cool fresh air, like home. As I wander over to the bottom bunk in the left corner of the cabin, I'm greeted by many of my half siblings.

Course I can't remember them all that greet me, but a couple stick in my head. The first is Morgana Reed, nicknamed "Morgan". She's 14, yet she doesn't even come up to my shoulders. She's tiny and has gorgeous long blonde hair. She's the one who will be above me every night.

Another is Peter Yuenis, who has waist length dark hair in a plait and he looks like he's one of them hippies who'd say "Save the environment, man..." and "Love god" and "Peace". The other only other one I can remember clearly is Bailey Tanner, a 17 year old girl with lush ginger hair and looks like she'd be a supermodel. How is she even my half sister?

I settle down on my bunk and just after I unpack my bag, Louisa-Rose shouts out. "Alright! It's room inspection this morning! Clean up well and we're going to breakfast in 5 so be quick!"

I sigh. Here's my new life, I guess.


End file.
